Commander Belladonna
Commander Belladonna is an adult female LeafWing who was first introduced in The Lost Continent. She is the commander of the PoisonWings and currently resides in the Poison Jungle. She is currently under the control of The Othermind. Appearance Belladonna has light green scales with patches of brown , sharp green eyes , and strange pale burn scars scattered across her talons and up her forearms. She is much taller than Sundew and has an air of authority about her, and she wears several small pouches woven from long grass or fashioned from leaves . Personality Belladona is confident, bossy and aggressive. Although she is a mother, she isn’t very parenting, possibly because the only reason she had Sundew was to have more LeafSpeaking dragons in the tribe. Belladonna is surprisingly understanding, as shown when Blue didn’t want to use his flame silk to burn down any more Hives, she gave ‘an almost pitying face’. She is proud and impatient and will act upon many things, even when Queen Sequoia forbids her to. Belladonna is a very fearsome dragon, often choosing more deadly beetles and insects to put in her leaf-pouches. Biography The Lost Continent While planning out how to invade Wasp Hive, Blue and his friends get captured by three LeafWings: Sundew, Hemlock, and Belladonna. Belladonna forces Blue to tell her who they are, and what they are doing here. After Blue confesses, Belladonna introduces herself and her family to him. When Blue tells them that he and Swordtail are fugitives, although Cricket is somewhat innocent, Belladonna becomes intrigued and begins to trace out a plan. Blue also tells them that they were there to rescue Luna, his stolen flamesilk sister, which makes all three LeafWings come up with a plan. Belladonna tells Blue that they know where The Flamesilk Factory is, and will rescue Luna if Blue and Cricket will help them steal the Book of Clearsight. Cricket refuses, and Belladonna rushes over and seizes her jaw, growling at her that she has no right to refuse after everything her tribe has done to the LeafWings. Then Belladonna, Hemlock, and Sundew pretend to rush off into the foliage, leaving Blue, Cricket, and Swordtail to decide whether or not to take their offer, although secretly the LeafWings hide in the nearby trees and eavesdrop on their conversation. Eventually, the decision is made, and Blue, Cricket, and Sundew head off to steal the Book. Later, Sundew mentions that her parents are still mad at her for revealing the secret LeafWing tunnels, although it was already decided that the LeafWings couldn't use them. ''The Hive Queen'' Belladonna and Hemlock are frequently mentioned to be working with their LeafWing tribe on a secret LeafWing attack plan, which turns out to be The Burning of Bloodworm Hive. ''The Poison Jungle'' Belladonna appears after Sundew arrives at the PoisonWing village, furious for bringing Cricket and Bumblebee, the "enemies", in. She then starts arguing with Sundew as she explains everything she has done while she was gone. After Sundew has left to secretly see Willow, she was summoned by Queen Sequoia to fight against Queen Wasp's forces. Belladonna was furious, arguing with both Sundew and the Queen. She does not appear in the book after she forces Sundew to take Mandrake and Nettle with her to the Eye of the Jungle. Quotes "Good. ... Did they break the web on the door?" ''-To Hemlock ''"Useful of them." ''-To Hemlock about some guards rebuilding the web on the door to the greenhouse ''"Who are you, ... and what are you doing here? ... Two SilkWings with a HiveWing. Do you work for her?" -To Blue. "Don't be so literal, Hemlock." -To Hemlock "You. Tell me your names." -To Blue, Cricket, and Swordtail "Trying to keep secrets won't do any good at this point, ... I only see two ways for this to end: with you all helping us, or dead. In the former case, it'll be much easier if we know your names. Or we could skip to the latter case right now." -To Blue "Sundew, ... Save that for later. Corpses lying around will notify the queen we're here, which would make our mission harder. Remember?" -To Sundew about killing Blue, Cricket, and Swordtail "The queen wants you dead? Why?" ''-To Blue ''"A helpful HiveWing? ... That does sound like a useful dragon to know." -To Cricket "If you are trying to hide from Queen Wasp, ... what are you doing in her greenhouse?" -To Blue "Aha, ... It seems, ... that we can be of use to one another after all." -To Blue "You see, ... we know where the flamesilks are." -To Blue "We can take you to their prison, ... We can even help you sneak in to rescue your sister. You just have to do ''one thing for us first." -To Blue ''"You don't have to, ... We're not here to attack the Hive or fight any dragons, no matter what your queen's propaganda says about us. We're here for one little thing, and since we've been having quite a lot of trouble figuring out how to accomplish our goal, I think you've come along just in the nick of time. A desperate SilkWing and a helpful HiveWing are just what we need." -To Blue "If you want our help finding your sister, ... all you have to do... is steal the Book of Clearsight for us." ''-To Blue ''"I know, ... I thought the same thing. But we've made it this far, and we've been hiding in her own greenhouse for four days without anyone showing up to capture us. If the Book has warned her about us, she hasn't bothered to do anything about it." "You can't even get near the front door by yourself." "No? ... You don't say no to me, HiveWing. You have no right, after everything your tribe has done to our homes and our dragons." "All we want is to level the wind currents, ... Do you really think it's fair that the HiveWings have had this secret knowledge for so long? That they've abused it to dominate and destroy other tribes? Do you think that's what your precious Clearsight intended? ... Queen Wasp has already read the whole thing, ... She probably even has a copy somewhere, unless she's an idiot. We just want to read it, too. Then we'll all know the same things; we'll have the same advance information. The LeafWings won't have anything more than what the HiveWings have had for generations. Equality. That's what we're looking for." "That depends on what the Book says." "You have until midday, ... Then we start formulating our plan." "True." "You can." "No, no, ... Carry on. Pretend we're not here." "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." "We've been working on that." "But as long as she keeps her wings folded, it should be convincing enough inside the Hive, ... Walking up to the guards outside, in sunlight, with plenty of opportunity for them to watch her coming-- that was the part we were having trouble with. ... That's where you come in." "These two stay behind with us." "And I don't trust ''you, HiveWing, ... Which is exactly why they're staying where I can keep an eye on them. You can have them back when I have the Book."'' "You'll have Sundew." "One, ... Choose which, or we'll kill one of them and make your choice very easy." "Make us proud, ... Do not fail. Remember this is what you were hatched to do. Remember how evil they are. Let your rage carry you." "SUNDEW! ... How ''dare you bring enemies into our village?"'' "Out there! ... Not in here! WHAT IS THAT ON YOUR NECK?!" "He doesn't have to prove it, ... We know what he is. It was his flamesilk we used to burn down Bloodworm Hive." "Not that you follow my orders very well either." "You only need a little bit of flamesilk if you have the right materials, ... Although of course more is better. Which is why you're going to be so useful for the rest of the war." "You can't imagine we'd let a weapon like yours fall into our talons and ''not use it, ... Try to think of what we're doing as 'freeing your tribe' rather than 'killing the other one'. Does that help?"'' "Hmmm, ... Very clever, Sundew." "Yes, ... Bringing us hostages to leverage in case the flamesilk was reluctant. Very, ''very clever. I knew we'd raised a smart little warrior."'' "All right, dear, ... Let's put them all in Pokeweed's nest. He'll be hiding out with Hemlock for who knows how long." "Get them settled and come report to me, ... I particularly want a full explanation of ''that thing."'' "I must admit I'm curious as well, ... I give you permission to share, Byblis." "They don't deserve to be called LeafWings. ''We are the LeafWings! We're the ones who are still fighting for our future! We're not giving up on our tribe and rolling over like pillbugs! LeafWings. Pah."'' "My ''order was to never speak of them, ... They might as well not exist, for all the use they are to us."'' "No one is going anywhere, ... Tonight, I mean, ... It's too dark for anyone to wander around in the jungle, especially brainless outsiders who can't wait to get eaten. I will consider sending them a message in the morning. If'' everyone behaves."'' Family Tree Trivia * A belladonna is a type of poisonous plant that is commonly known as deadly nightshade. Its leaves and berries are extremely toxic to any living thing that ingests them. *Belladonna was the first named LeafWing to ever physically appear in the series. *The burn scars on her forearms might be flamesilk burn scars, even though no other time is mentioned in which Belladonna managed to acquire a bit of flamesilk. It might also be a corrosion burn from a poisonous jungle plant. Gallery LeafTransparent.png|A typical LeafWing, by Joy Ang BelladonnaTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing LeafWing Sigil.png|LeafWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing 1200px-Atropa belladonna 003.JPG|A real belladonna plant Bella.jpg|Belladonna References fr:Belladonna ru:Белладонна Category:Characters Category:Females Category:LeafWings Category:LC Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Mentioned in HQ Category:Antagonists Category:PJ Characters Category:PoisonWings